Today Is That Day
by Elizabeth2
Summary: This is a really short fic! Can be either C&M, R&R, or P&J! Please review


This fanfic is based around whenever. The thing is, this can be a Chandler and Monica fic, a Ross and Rachel fic, or a Phoebe and Joey fic, although I'm not sure about that.I know one might prefer R&R, and another P&J. Personally, I go for Chandler and Monica, but that's beside the point. So just read this with your mind set on your particular couple!J

Today was the day. I dreaded it ever since him and me got together. Even though I knew it never lasts, my mind constantly refused that idea. Because we were special. All three of us. Him, me, and our daughter, Natalie (thanks gran!!) For years, I had been dreading it. Our life before this was so perfect. I guess you can say it was a fairytale. A fairytale, with a romantic beginning. A fairytale with no end. A fairytale with the handsome prince and the distraught princess. Everyone knows that fairytale always has a happy ending. You've read those, they usually go,

"Once upon a time…"

"…And they lived happily ever after."

***

I'm not denying those years together as friends, then as lovers and now as husband and wife. The only problem I have with this is that things are changing. I don't want them to change. I like the way things are now. No, that's an understatement. I LOVE the way things are now. We would wake up in each other's arms and snuggle until our daughter starts screaming for breakfast. Then, I would do the dishes while my husband would clean the maple syrup off our little angel. I knew he was great with kids, from the start. It just freaked me out a little in the beginning. I don't know why. Afterwards, he would go take a shower, while I dress our daughter. Then, he would steal a quick yet passionate kiss from me, while Natalie wasn't looking. Afterwards, he would wave to Natalie and be off for his boring work. Then, I would drop off Natalie at her grandma's house since she's not old enough to go to school, and be off to my work as well. 

I would come home after picking up Natalie. We would laugh and giggle over the silliest thing. One time, we were looking through the photo album and came across a picture of my husband. Natalie started crying, not knowing who this guy was, with his arms around me. I started to laugh, and stopped. This was a toddler I was talking to. I calmly explained that the guy in the picture was Daddy. She giggled in delight and yelled, "DADDY!" More laughter followed. 

Usually, while waiting for my spouse to return home, me and Natalie would start baking cookies or just relax and watch her favorite cartoon. My husband would come home and drop the suitcase, and yell, "Guess who's home?" Our daughter would run to him, and he would spin her around and around in the air. She would squeal in delight. Soon, he would place her down, and turn to me, always murmuring, "I saved the best for last." Natalie always wondered why we kissed. He would always go, "Because I Love her." And I would ALWAYS flush with happiness. 

***

Yep, that's how it always was, each and every day. Lately, I've been getting tears in my eyes. He understands why. It's a silent understanding, even though both of us didn't want it. But we knew we had to let go part of our love in a way. That day is today. He had brought home the papers, and I stared at them, tears overflowing. But I knew he was right. I bravely signed my part of them and gave them to him. He nodded, knowing how tough this was, and didn't try to bother with the tears. As he was leaving to give the papers to the office, I glanced at him. He had tears in his eyes as well. When he firmly shut the door, I broke down.

***

I wondered how our daughter felt about it. I knew she didn't want it, for she was already having loads of fun. Bravely, my husband and I explained to her that it had to happen; almost every kid in the world went through it. She smiled. I thought she wasn't going to understand, but she SMILED. I sighed with relief.

***

Today was that day. August 13. Our Natalie is now officially 5 years old. I couldn't believe this day landed on the same day as her birthday. What a coincidence. I stand in front of the building, Natalie in the middle, her father on the other side of her. She gripped my right hand, and her dad's left hand. He was glancing at the building, doubt in his voice. He argued that she was too young to go with this, but I disagreed. I knew it was time. I bravely told him everything's going to be okay. All of a sudden, tears ran down my cheeks. Natalie looked at me, worried. She asked her father why I was crying, and in a choked voice, he said, "No reason. Maybe she's happy!" I knew he was kidding, but that brought a smile to my face. 

Once the bell rang, Natalie let go of our hand and raced into the building. I collapsed against my husband, and he gently stroked my back. I heard him whisper, "I never knew this was would come so fast. Our Natalie is now officially in school."

This was hard for us. Both of us were too attached to her. But we let her go. Her first day of school.

My husband and I looked at the tall building with the flagpole and smiled. Another change we survived. We clasped our hands together. We knew we were going to be back here again, at 2:30 to pick her up. I laughed. What a day, I thought. 

The end!

Author's note: What did you think? I always thought that the child going to school for the first time was difficult for the parents' to comprehend. So, please review!!! And I know that if you were thinking Ross and Rachel, and go, "Where's Ben?" I didn't put him in this, cause I had no idea how! So, sorry about that!

BTW, H*a*p*p*y B*I*r*t*h*d*a*y STEPHANIE!!! Sorry I didn't get you anything, but you had Matty!!! :) Love ya Chassy!! Consider this a gift, although it sucks! He he…


End file.
